


Maribat Pokemon AU Snippets

by littlekittykanny



Series: Maribat Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: DC crew will show up in later chapters, Gabriel is not a good man, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Nor is he a good parent, also animal abuse, grad school is murdering me, i will regret my decisions later, not super graphic but still put the warning there, please be patient, there is child abuse in this, these will be snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: These will be snippets from the Maribat Pokemon AU! I will add to this as I can. Chapters may or may not relate!





	1. Adrien and Benoit Meet

Today was the big day!

The day Adrien turned ten!

The day that he’d get his first starter pokemon!

His father would take him to the professor’s laboratory, and he would get to choose between the three starter pokemon for the region! He could chose Fennekin, Froakie or Chespin. He’d thought long and hard about it, and he was thinking that he might choose Chespin. The spiny nut pokemon was a grass type, just like his mother had preferred.

He felt his heart twinge a bit as he thought about his mother. He had no idea where her pokemon had gone once she died. Emilie Agreste had a team consisting of a Roserade, Bellosum, Jumpluff, Leafeon, Pumpkaboo, and a Pyroar. The Pyroar had been a gift from his father for their wedding, and was the only non-grass (primary or secondary) that his mother had. Adrien had not seen any of them since his mother’s funeral.

The green eyed boy tried to pull himself from his funk, thinking about how today was the day he was going to choose his Chespin! He couldn’t wait to have the little pokemon in his arms! It would be his best friend, and they would go on many adventures together! He would love his pokemon, and his pokemon would love him! Adrien would never have to feel lonely again…

A knock on his door made the blond jolt off of his bed. He was already dressed in his jeans, black tee-shirt and white button-up. He tried not to wiggle around so much as he opened the door to see his father standing before him. He felt a wave of fear pass through him, making his stomach hurt, but smiled up at his father.

“Papa! Are we going to Professor Sycamore’s lab now? It’s my birthday today-”

“I am aware, Adrien. However, we will not be going to the laboratory. I have your pokemon right here,” Gabriel Agreste said, looking down at his son.

His son...who was the perfect image of his mother.

Gabriel held out the pokeball, noticing the perturbed look on his son’s face.

“Well, aren’t you going to let him out?” he said impatiently. “I don’t have all day, Adrien!”

The blond boy tossed the pokeball, only for a reddish-orange and yellow fox pop out of the pokeball. The Fennekin yawned before stretching. He focused his orange eyes onto the blond boy in front of him. The little pokemon got excited, jumping up and wagging his tail excitedly.

“Fen fenne fenkin!” he chattered, nuzzling against the boy’s legs.

The Fennekin looked up happily, only to see the crushed look on the little boy’s face. The fox pokemon’s ears flattened against his head, looking back at the tall man who’d given him to the boy. The man had promised the Fennekin that his son would be his new trainer. Didn’t his trainer know? Didn’t his trainer want him?

The boy was torn as well. Adrien thought the little fox was adorable, but this isn’t what he wanted. He wanted to pick his own pokemon! He wanted to have a grass type like his mom! He wanted a Chespin, not a Fennekin! At the same time, the little thing seemed so happy to see him, it almost felt cruel to Adrien to reject the little fox.

“...Dad, why aren’t we going to the lab?” Adrien asked timidly.

“I’ve already selected your pokemon.”

“But why? I’m ten years old now! I’m supposed to pick my pokemon partner! Didn’t you pick your partner when you were my age?”

“Do NOT argue with me, Adrien! Do I need to teach you a lesson?!” Gabriel snapped, stepping towards his son.

Adrien felt his chest tighten and the panic begin to take hold of him. He didn’t want to fight with his father, but he felt he needed to stand up for himself. If he didn’t try now, then he never would!

“But Dad...I wanted to pick a Chespin as my starter...I wanted a grass type like Mom-”

CRACK!

Adrien felt his face burn as his father’s hand met his right cheek.

“DON’T ARGUE WITH ME!” Gabriel shouted. “You are getting a Fennekin for your starter, and that’s final! The Fennekin line is much more beautiful than any of those other disgusting starters! Sure, a Chespin is cute at first, but then it evolves into an abomination!”

He held his hand against his right cheek as his father screamed at him. Adrien felt the tears begin to leak down his face. He was shaking now, hunching in on himself, trying desperately to seem smaller than he actually was. He didn’t want to be hit again. He didn’t want his father to keep hitting him. His father hadn’t let him out of the house in the better part of the year, so he hadn’t cared where the bruises formed. Even if his cheek bruised now, no one would know unless Gabriel decided to free Adrien from the manor. He was alone. He was entirely alone…and his father was drawing closer, his fist raised.

“FEN! FENNEKIN!”

The little fox spat fire at the tall, cold looking blond man. He’d hurt his trainer! The big man had hit his trainer! Maybe that’s why his trainer was so sad? Maybe his trainer was scared because he couldn’t beat the big man? Well, Fennekin could take care of that! He’d make sure the scary man wouldn’t hurt his blond trainer anymore.

Gabriel yelped in shock as his sleeve caught fire from the small pokemon’s ember attack. He shouted for his Luvdisc to put him out, which the little fish did. The man then turned on the Fennekin, kicking it hard in the side.

The Fennekin let out a yelp of pain, flying back into the blond’s legs. He looked up in pain at the petrified green eyed boy before forcing himself to stand up right again. The fox pokemon wheezed before glaring at Gabriel again. He spouted off another ember attack, but this time Gabriel was prepared.

“Luvdisc, use water pulse!” Gabriel growled. “The use hydro pump, and don’t stop until that pathetic thing’s flame has been doused!”

The Fennekin cried out in pain as it was hit, wincing and trying to get up in desperation. His trainer was still so scared! He had to help his trainer! He tried to use ember once again, but the hydro pump put out any flames before anything could happen. He felt his body hit the floor, feeling weak.

Adrien, all the while, was watching this in terror. The Fennekin was defending him...the Fennekin was trying to help him. The little Fennekin...the one he didn’t want...was trying to keep his father from hitting him again. He was trying so hard even though he had no chance of defeating his father’s high level Luvdisc!

The blonde felt his body move without thought, throwing himself in front of the hydro pump, feeling the water tear a hole in his shirt as he shielded the Fennekin with his own body. He knew he’d have more bruises on his back from how hard the Luvdisc was shooting water, but Adrien couldn’t bring himself to care. The Fennekin had tried to protect him, so the least Adrien could do was keep protect him from his father.

Adrien felt the water stop, his back screaming in pain now, but didn’t look up. He still had the little fox cradled in his arms, holding him close. The Fennekin was shaking just as hard as he was now, both in immeasurable amount of pain. Adrien smiled down sadly at the little fox until he felt a firm hand grip his hair that yanked his head back hard.

“Now, listen here you little brat!” Gabriel hissed. “You’re going to take that Fennekin as your starter. You’re going to clean up and train it to become a model, just like you’ll be when you’re older. If it sets me on fire again, I’ll have my Luvdisc drown it. Now you two better behave or else.”

Adrien rasped out a ‘yes sir’ and Gabriel shoved him to the floor. The boy began shivering again, now feeling cold from the hydro pump, curling around the Fennekin. He listened carefully until he heard his father’s footsteps move down the hall before going to move again. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain as he moved to fetch a potion. He sprayed the Fennekin with it, hoping it would be enough.

The Fennekin felt a little better after his trainer sprayed him with the potion, but he was still cold, as was his trainer. The little fox wiggled out of Adrien’s arms before fetching a towel from a basket. The little pokemon dragged it over to his trainer, nudging it towards him.

“Fen fen fenkin,” he rasped, trying to get his trainer’s attention.

Adrien picked up the towel and began to dry the Fennekin off.

“...thank you...for trying to stand up for me...I’m sorry we had to meet like this…”

The Fennekin gently climbed into his lap, putting his forepaws on Adrien’s chest. He licked his trainer’s cheek, stopping every now and again to nuzzle him. He felt his trainer begin to cry, his chest heaving and arms wrapping around him tighter. His trainer must be so scared and sad because he knew he was pretty scared himself.

Adrien no longer cared that he didn’t get to choose his pokemon. This pokemon, despite being given to him by his father, seemed to love him already. He seemed to want to be Adrien’s friend, even going so far as to attack his father for hitting him. The Fennekin had already shown him more kindness than he’d seen in the year since his mother’s passing.

“I’m sorry if I seemed sad. It’s really nice to meet you. My name is Adrien. I hope we can be best friends, Benoit,” the blond rasped quietly. “Do you like that name? Benoit?”

The Fennekin licked his trainer’s bruised cheek again.

Benoit, huh?

He liked the sound of that. Adrien seemed like a good boy, even if the tall man with cold eyes was mean. As he looked into those deep green eyes, Benoit knew he would get along swell with this human.

After all, this human just needed a little bit of love, and that wasn’t too much to ask. He’d love the human enough for the both of them! He’d love the human until Adrien was strong enough to walk away on his own. Then they’d go on amazing adventures with each other.

Someday...hopefully soon.

After all, Benoit really hated the tall scary man.


	2. Marinette meet Heracule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Heracule for the first time.

It was a beautiful day in Lumiose City. The city was abuzz with life, both pokemon and people. Children were running about the city, playing or preparing for their pokemon journey. The adults were out and about as well, walking along with their pokemon partners. Several trainers were battling in the designated areas of the city were it was allowed. It was on that day that Nino Lahiffe decided to surprise his very best friend with a visit.

Nino used to live in Lumiose City before his family moved to Cyllage City when he was but six years old. He’d missed Marinette so much that he’d begged and pleaded with his parents to take him to visit. His mom had finally given in and decided to take Nino to visit, and they had managed to arrive on Marinette’s eighth birthday.

The dark skinned boy could barely contain his excitement as he raced down the familiar streets towards a very busy and crowded patissiere. His mother’s Arcanine trailed after him, ensuring the boy was not harmed. The Arcanine also helped Nino make it into the patissiere. People moved aside for the massive flame hound, and Nino couldn’t have been more delighted by it.

He looked to see a light pink pokemon with dark pink fluff on its head and a red ball on top of its head. It’s pinkish-red eyes found him in the crowd, and the pokemon raced out to see him.

“Sluuuuuur! Slur! Slurpuff puff puff!” the pokemon said, hugging the little boy.

“Hiya, Cupcake!” Nino greeted the Slurpuff excitedly. “Do you know where Marinette is?”

“Puff slurp slurp puff slurp!” Cupcake responded with a grin.

She took his hand and led him into the back. A large man with dark brown hair was busy making pastries with the help of his pokemon, and a small dark haired woman was assisting him.

“Now where did you go, Cupcake?” the woman asked, looking over at the Slurpuff. “Oh, my! Is that little Nino Lahiffe?

“Hi Mrs. Cheng! My mommy brought me here to visit Marinette!” Nino said with excitement. “Is she upstairs?”

“Ah, yes dear! Go on up, Nino. Marinette will be excited to see you!” Sabine Cheng, Marinette’s mother, responded.

Nino let out a whoop and darted up the stairs in the back, only pausing for a moment to yell hello to Mr. Dupain. He scurried up the stairs towards the living quarters of the establishment. As he expected, the kitchen and living room were empty. He knew that the odds were Marinette would be upstairs in her room. It was still early in the day, and Marinette was not a morning person. Considering it was her birthday, she also would be taking a few extra minutes to herself.

He made his way quietly up the stairs, not wanting Marinette to hear him. He slowly opened the trap door, hazel eyes scanning around. He spotted his black haired best friend, still snoozing under her covers. Nino bit back a giggle as he made his way into the room, sneaking over to Marinette.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARINETTE!” he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Marinette jumped out of bed, clearly startled. Her face scrunched up, turning to yell at whoever had woken her up. She paused for a moment once she spotted the dark skinned boy. Her face lit up, blue-grey eyes comically widening as she lunged for him. She had a delighted smile on her face, and once she had him, she hugged him with all her might.

“NINO! I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Yup! I convinced my mommy to bring me here for your birthday! Now c’mon, get dressed. Then we can go play by the pond out in the woods!” he said with excitement. 

Marinette pushed him towards the trapdoor, saying she'd be down in a minute. The little girl quickly decided she'd put on her black one-piece bathing suit and short pink overalls along with her pink sandals. After all, they might swim in the pond, and Marinette didn’t want to be caught off guard. She quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her backpack, packed with a towel.

She hopped downstairs before grabbing Nino’s hand. The pair raced towards the door, weaving in between the crowd of people. The kids giggled as they greeted the people they raced past, only pausing for a moment to let their parents know they were heading out to the Froakie pond.

Mrs. Lahiffe sent her Arcanine to watch them, telling them to be careful and to come back before dark. The two children agreed before climbing onto Angie’s back. They then asked her to take them to the pond, please and thank you. The Arcanine, Angie, chuffed before taking off down a path leading them out of the city.

The Froakie pond was one of Marinette and Nino’s favorite spots to visit. The Froakie pond was a pond just a few miles outside of Lumiose City that was infamously full of Froakies. The bubble frog pokemon, as well as several other water pokemon, would often play with young children who came to the pond. They would blow bubbles or splash with the children. Sometimes, if you came very often, the Froakie would even let people swim with them.

Marinette and Nino had been going to the pond for almost as long as they’d been able to explore by themselves. The pair had swum with the Froakies several times, and the Froakies seemed to like them well enough. Marinette herself had not been back to the pond since Nino left, too sad to go without her best friend.

She was excited to go back to the pond. She also hoped that the Froakie’s weren’t mad about their disappearance. Marinette also was excited to swim with them again as well as Nino. Some of the Froakies would be leaving before it got any colder outside. She really hoped they hadn’t missed them.

The Arcanine came to a halt, looking back at her two small passengers. She gently sat down, causing the children to slide off her back, laughing and giggling on the way down. Angie then nudged the pair towards the pond, choosing to stay on the bank and away from the water.

Almost immediately, little blue heads popped up, and curious eyes stared out from the water. Marinette squealed in delight before grabbing Nino’s arm. She pointed to the pokemon, and some began to surface more fully.

“Fro fro foak froaaaaakie!” the little blue amphibians began to trill. 

“Hiya, little Froakies! Can me and Nino come an’ play?” the dark haired girl asked.

The Froakies recognized the little girl as the one who would help them find berries in the trees and began to hop towards the shore… all but one. The rest of the Froakies welcomed Nino and Marinette into the pond to swim. 

Nino ran into the pond excitedly, but Marinette waded in a bit more cautiously, pausing to pet the Froakie near her. She’d always really liked Froakies, and it was her dream one day to have Froakie as her partner. They were such nice pokemon, calm and occasionally playful. They would sometimes sit for her while she drew her designs, and some would even model for her! Marinette was very fond of them, and she couldn’t wait to become a trainer herself.

A soft sound drew her attention away from Nino, blue-grey eyes darting around the underbrush. They paused only to take in the cutest Froakie Marinette had ever seen! It was a pale baby blue with a cobalt stripe in between its eyes. The Froakie looked to be trying to wiggle its way out from under the brush, but was stuck.

Marinette turned to rest on her hands and knees before trying to get the Froakie’s attention.

“Hey there,” Marinette whispered. “Do you need my help?”

The Froakie looked panicked, laying as close to the ground as it possibly could.

“Aw, don’t be scared! I’ll help you,” she said softly. “C’mere!”

Marinette scooched as close to the bush as she could, holding out her hands. She told the Froakie to grab onto them so she could help pull the little frog pokemon out. She smiled reassuringly as its tiny digits latched onto her fingers. Marinette began to pull, gently drawing the Froakie closer to her as it managed to scooch itself forward.

“C’mon! Jus’ a little more!” Marinette grunted, pulling the Froakie towards her lap. 

Finally, the little Froakie managed to wiggle its way out of the brush. It settled down in her arms, looking weakly up at her. The little thing was exhausted and hungry, shivering against the girl. Marinette’s face scrunched up in concern before standing up. She walked over to her bag and pulled out the towel she had planned to use and instead wrapped the pokemon in it. Blue-grey eyes scanned over it uncertainly, as if looking for something.

The Froakie was too tired to care what the human was thinking. He was feeling a little warmer wrapped up in whatever the girl had put him in, and more importantly, the other Froakies hadn’t noticed him yet. He closed his eyes to rest, burying himself in the little girl’s arms. So far she had done nothing to hurt him, so he didn’t feel the need to try and escape her grip. From what the little Froakie could tell, the girl was very nice.

Nino noticed that his friend wasn’t in the water yet and turned to look at Marinette. He noticed something wrapped in her towel and made his way over to her.

“Hey, Mari! Whatcha doin’?” Nino asked.

“I found a Froakie! It was stuck under the bush, and I think it needs help,” she responded, her eyes wide.

The other Froakies seemed to take notice of this and swam over to Nino, who was still in the water. The others seemed to become very upset the second Marinette adjusted the towel so Nino could see the Froakie. They began throwing their frubbles at Marinette and the Froakie as Nino scrambled out of the pond.

“Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!” Nino shouted. “That’s not nice!”

“I think we should go, Nino. I think I know why the Froakie’s hurt,” Marinette whispered, moving to grab her bag.

“Angie! We need to go to the Pokemon Center!” he said, quickly grabbing his bag.

The Arcanine bent over to allow the children to climb on her back before taking off. Angie was honestly glad to leave as she’d never liked the little frog pokemon to begin with. She was careful to ensure neither Nino or Marinette fell off her back as she made her way towards the pokemon center.

“It’s okay, little Froakie. We’re gonna help you,” Marinette whispered to the little frog.

The pokemon croaked weakly in response, just wanting to rest.

Marinette was the first to slide off Angie’s back once the Pokemon Center was in sight. The dark haired little girl scurried into the building and made a beeline for Nurse Joy.

“Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Please help!” Marinette called out. “I found a hurt Froakie by the pond an’ all the other Froakies were being mean to it!”

The pink haired woman came out from behind the desk. She bent down to see better and gasped as soon as Marinette revealed the Froakie.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of the pokemon,” Nurse Joy responded softly.

Marinette bit her lip as she watched Nurse Joy take the Froakie back to the examination rooms. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she sat down. She looked up to see Nino standing beside her. Her best friend sat down beside her and held her hand as they waited.

—————————————

When Nurse Joy came back out again, she looked at the two children waiting. Both were fast asleep, pressed against an Arcanine. The fire pokemon was watching them calmly, only sparing her a passing glance. They both looked to be too young to be pokemon trainers which was causing her current dilemma.

The dark haired little girl had told her that the other Froakies were  _ bullying _ this particular Froakie. That didn’t surprise Nurse Joy as this little fellow was a  _ shiny _ Froakie. The others probably didn’t want him anywhere near the rest of them because shiny pokemon were often targets from not only predators, but poachers. The other Froakies didn’t want the pokemon there because he was putting them at risk, and if Nurse Joy sent him back, he’d probably die.

That being said, she wasn’t sure if the two children were responsible enough to take on the responsibility of caring for a pokemon just yet.

“Hmmm… oh! Is the Froakie better, Nurse Joy?” a little voice asked.

Nurse Joy noticed the dark haired girl’s grey-blue eyes were staring up at her.

Upon hearing the little girl’s voice, the Froakie in Nurse Joy’s arms leapt onto the floor. The little amphibian hopped over to the child, chittering happily. She watched the child make a delighted face before she gently scooped up the little pokemon.

She cuddled the Froakie before saying, “I’m so glad you’re okay, Froakie!”

Seeing the pokemon nuzzle into the child’s arms, Nurse Joy made a decision.

“What is your name, honey?” she asked.

“Marinette! An’ this is my best friend, Nino!” the girl replied.

“Well Marinette, do you know why the other Froakie were being mean to this one?”

“No.”

“Because this Froakie is special. He’s a shiny pokemon which means as he gets bigger, he won’t be the same color as all the other Froakies, even when he evolves. This means predators can find him easier than the other pokemon, and sometimes bad people will try and catch pokemon like him.”

Marinette looked up at her in terror, holding the Froakie tight against her chest.

“I won’t let that happen! You can come home with me! I’ll make sure no one gets you!” she promised, looking down at the little frog.

“Fro fro fro, froakie?” he responded, nuzzling against her chin.

“That’s what I was thinking, Marinette. Normally we don’t let people as young as you catch a wild pokemon, but since it would be dangerous to send him back— and since he really seems to like you— perhaps he should stay with you,” Nurse Joy said, holding out a pokeball.

“Really? Can I really keep him?” Marinette said, excitement clear in her voice as she took the pokeball. “Wow! I’ve always wanted a Froakie! We’ll be best friends, won’t we? You’re going to need a name though...what about Heracule?”

The Froakie smiled before tapping his nose against the pokeball. He disappeared in a flash of light and the pokeball wiggled for a few seconds before stopping. The little Froakie then popped out of his ball, cheering happily.

“Hi, Heracule!” Marinette chirped. “My name’s Marinette. I really like to swim and design fashion! I hope we’ll be best friends!”

Nino woke up at that point, rubbing his eyes.

“‘Nette, what happened? Is the Froakie okay?” he asked.

“Yup! Nino, meet my new buddy Heracule!” she sang, holding her new ‘mon.

Nino’s eyes widened before a tremendous grin broke out on his face.

“That’s amazing, Nette! And he’s a shiny too!”

Marinette giggled, cuddling Heracule to her chest.

“Best birthday, ever!” she said brightly. “I can’t wait to show you to Maman and Papa!”

Heracule the Froakie couldn’t  _ wait _ .


End file.
